50 Ways to Annoy SH
by jaded-water
Summary: Annoy the characters of Shadow Hearts: II Covenant.


AN: You can also find this at my deviantart account: jaded-life

---------------------------------------------------------

1. Follow Yuri claiming to be Alice.

2. Follow Yuri claiming to be Fox Face. ( Be sure to wear a fox mask!)

3. Ask Yuri why he fears ghosts. (Even if he tells you/you already know keep asking again and again.)

4. Tell Gerald/Pierre that Yuri will date them.

5. Tell Saki that anyone that is given 'Anne's Cross' will die, then give it to her saying Yuri wanted her to have it.

6. Ask Kurando why Garan LOVES him. (If he denies this, remind him that Garan only appeared AFTER Kurando joined Yuri's team 3 times.)

7. Tell Kurando that his father actually thought he might be born a girl and now brought him a dress. Then tell him that Anastasia now wears it since she is engaged to him. (Won't be annoying but the expression on his face will probably be worth it.)

8. Tell the pink wolf that Blanca will marry her.

9. Tell Kurando that Anastasia doesn't love him and loves *Insert random name here*

10. Tell Alice that Yuri thought that she was his mom.

11. Steal Geppetto's puppet, 'Cornelia'.

12. Make her look like Alice and insult Yuri. (Run when he finds out it was you!)

13. Steal the Émigré Manuscript from Yuri and give it to Rasputin.

14. Ask Anne/Karin why she kept trying to flirt with her son(?)

15. Follow Yuri saying your from Sapiantas Gladio.

16. Record the final scene from the 'Man Festival' and force Yuri to watch it over and over again.

17. Pester Kurando why his first fusion is a girl.

18. Pester Yuri about Dark Seraphim.

19. Blackmail Rasputin with a picture of him wearing a ballerina outfit.

20. Sneak into Yuri's room and put the picture of Rasputin in a ballerina outfit EVERYWHERE. (Be sure to make A LOT of copies)

21. Tell Roger that Yuri wants to go to the Moon to get the ultimate weapon.

22. Take A LOT of pictures of Joachim in a ballerina outfit and paste it all over Yuri's room if he takes the one of Rasputin off.

23. Tell Anastasia that Yuri LOVES to fly in planes.

24. Steal the Inugami Sword.

25. Tell Kurando that Anastasia stole his sword and sold it on E-bay.

26. Tell Yuri Karin is Anne and is therefore his mom. (It won't annoy him but it might freak him out *shrug*)

27. Ask Saki why she didn't save Jinpachiro/Ben even though she can foresee the future. (Even if she tells you keep asking as if you weren't listening.)

28. Tell Kurando that his mom is dumb. (Run for your life after you tell him that.)

29. Pretend to be Ouka/Yoshiko in front of Kato.

30. Repeatedly tell the 'Mutant Apes' that Yuri knows what they did last summer.

31. Tell Nicolai that Karin wants' to date him.

32. Ask Garan why he loves Kurando.

33. If Garan denies #32 then ask him why he followed Kurando 3 times and the last into the Inugami Shrine.

34. Tell Yuri you're his new Fangirl/Fanboy and glomp him in front of Alice/Karin.

35. Do the same to Kurando but with Anastasia instead of Alice/Karin.

36. Ask Jutendouji why he carries a metal rod instead of a sword/katana like Kurando.

37. Ask Tsukiyomi why she inhibits Kurando's body.

38. Ask Dark Seraphim why he has no clothes.

39. Pester Jinpachiro/Ben about Anne/Karin's whereabouts in the afterlife.

40. Pester Anne/Karin about her 'Time Traveling'

41. Set Kurando and Anne/Karin on a date.

42. Kick Joachim in the leg and say Anastasia did it.

43. Kick Kurando in the leg while you and Anastasia are behind him and say Anastasia did it. (Run from Anastasia after she hears you.)

44. Tell Yuri every 5 seconds that there is a ghost behind him.

45. Steal Yuri's necklace/pendant.

46. Call Blanca 'Snowball'.

47. Tell Kurando that his mom unengaged him to Anastasia and reengaged him to Anne/Karin. (The expression on Yuri's face will be priceless if you already told him #26 on this list.)

48. Set Lucia and Joachim on a date. (Not annoying but might be funny. *shrug*)

49. Run around saying random stuff to Yuri. (Do this for 7 hours.)

50. Show them this list.


End file.
